The objective of this study is to assess the relative auditory toxicity among three different aminoglycosides. Audiograms are to be obtained by a pharmacist utilizing a portable audiometer. It is our intention to study the monitoring function as performed by a pharmacist as well as to present the results of the auditory toxicity portion of the study. Thirty-two patients received ticarcillin (T) and gentamicin (G), 29 received ticarcillin and netilmicin (N), and 29 received ticarcillin and amikacin (A). Two patients receiving T & G (6.2%), one patient receiving T & N (3.4%), and one patient receiving T & A (3.4%) developed auditory toxicity with bilateral decreases of at least 20 db at one or more frequencies. Pharmacists were well received by the patients and successfully obtained and interpreted pre- and post-aminoglycoside audiograms.